La Cita de Lovino
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Lovino tendrá una cita. "Oye, ¿estás llorando? ¿Y ahora que bicho te picó?—Antonio comenzó a llorar en su hombro  — ¡Es que mi Romano ya está creciendo! No hace mucho era una pequeña cosita malhumorada… y ahora ya tiene citas!Spain/Belgium/S.Italy


UNA VEZ MÁS, YO Y MI TRAUMA POR **"LA BANDA DEL TOMATE" ** NAH, NO SE QUE LES DIGO... ES QUE ME PARECEN TAAN TIERNOS! DE UNA RARA FORMA ME HACEN PENSAR EN** AUSTRIA/HUNGRÍA/CHIBITALIA.** Y COMO ANTONIO ES MÁS FACIL DE ESCRIBIR QUE RODERICH, PUES LO HAGO XDD

NO ME MALINTERPRETEN, TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA EL SPAMANO... PERO COMO QUE EL HETERO SE ME DA MÁS PARA ESCRIBIR.

CREO QUE LA ÚNICA ADVERTENCIA PARA ESTE FIC, ES QUE FUE HECHO EN UN MOMENTO DE ABURRIMIENTO EXTREMO... Y QUIZÁS SEA UN POCO CONFUSO, PERO CREO QUE PLASMÉ BIEN LO QUE QUERIA EN MI ESCRITURA.

BUENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR. DISFRÚTENLO Y DÉJENME UN LINDO REVIEW NO? ***todavia son gratis u.u***

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EspañaBélgica/S. Italy**_

_**.**_

_**La Cita de Lovino**_

**.**

* * *

><p>— ¡LOVI…! ¡LOOVI! — Antonio canturreaba por la casa llamando al italiano— ¡Lovino… el almuerzo está listo!<p>

El español llegó a la sala, donde vio al italiano recostado en toda la extensión del sofá con su habitual rostro malhumorado

—No tengo hambre bastardo, lárgate—

—Pero Lovi… ¡te hice gazpacho!—

—España, tu gazpacho esta del asco—respondió sarcástico— ya te dije, no tengo hambre—

—Pero Lovi…—

— ¡QUE NOOO!—Romano cerró sus ojos y se volteó, en una clara muestra de que ignoraría a Antonio.

Éste en cambio, regresó a la cocina, con los ojitos llorosos. Allí se encontró con Bélgica que terminaba de poner la mesa

— ¡Hombre! ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Y esa cara de entierro? ¿Quien se murió?—

—Nadie…— respondió el jefe

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Esa cara de donde viene?—Bélgica tomo asiento

—Lovino rechazó mi gazpacho…—

—Jajaja, Antonio, ¡pero si Lovino siempre hace eso! No le hagas caso, sabes que en el fondo le encanta—

— ¡S-si p-pero dice que no tiene hambre!—el aura depresiva alrededor de Antonio se acentuó— Lovino jamás rechaza el almuerzo, normalmente tiene un apetito voraz…—

— ¡Antonio!—Bélgica estaba sorprendida— ¿no será que Romano está enfermo? Esto es… raro—

—Si... y le volví a preguntar, y prácticamente me botó como perro rabioso… ¿Qué le sucederá?—

—Olvídalo España, que no ha de ser nada. Seguro se le pasa bien rápido—

— ¿Tú crees?—

—Sí, y ahora mejor nos vamos por ese gazpacho que quiero probarlo—

—Bien— Antonio sonrió un poco y acompaño a Bélgica a comer—

* * *

><p>— <strong>¡<strong>**ESPAÑAAA!—**los gritos de Bélgica resonaban por la solariega casa**— ¡****ESPAÑAAA!** **¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

Del griterío que armaba Bélgica, Antonio despertó asustado y cayó de la cama, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero luego de unos segundos se recuperó

— **¡****EN MI HABITACIÓN MUJER! ¿¡PORQUE TANTA BULLA!—**

Bélgica llegó a la habitación de Antonio como alma que va al averno, tenía el rostro colorado y le faltaba el aire

— ¡A-Antonio! ¡Descubrí algo! A que no te lo imaginas… ¡no lo puedo creer!—comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de España sonriendo tontamente

—Madeline, dime de una vez que descubriste que quiero volver a la cama ahora—

—Ay Antonio— Bélgica puso mala cara— ¡que eres impaciente! Pero bueno, te lo diré. ¿Recuerdas que Romano estaba raro hoy verdad?—

—Si, por desgracia… ¿y eso qué? ¿Descubriste qué le pasa?—

— ¡Siiii!—Bélgica volvió a dar saltitos y a reír— ¡Nuestro Romanito tendrá una cita! ¿No te parece algo genial?

— ¿Cita? ¿Romano? ¿El romano que yo conozco teniendo una cita?—la incredulidad era evidente en el semblante del español

—Si Antonio—Madeline sonrió— ven que te lo cuento—

Tomaron asiento en la gran cama del español y la joven belga comenzó su "relato"

—Verás, yo iba al cuarto de Romano para llevarle un tomate, porque como no comió nada, me preocupé por él. Toqué la puerta una vez, pero no me respondió, entonces tomé el picaporte y abrí la puerta…—

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?—Antonio la interrumpió— ¿Como entras a su cuarto sin tocar? ¿Y si él estaba desnudo o algo por el estilo?—su rostro se tornó de un leve color carmesí y el de Bélgica también.

— ¡P-pero que cosas se te ocurren! ¡No digas sandeces y déjame continuar!—

Antonio hizo un gesto incitándola a proseguir

—… y alcancé a escucharlo hablar por teléfono con alguien**…****—**** Antonio volvió a interrumpirla**

— ¡Madeline! ¡Eso es violación de la privacidad!—España la observó durante unos minutos con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se suavizó y habló— ¿P-pero que fue lo que escuchaste?

— ¡Eh picarón!—Bélgica le tomó del cuello de la camisa— ¡con que privacidad eh! ¡Bien que quieres oír el chisme! Jajajaja

—N-no yo no…—Antonio trató de negar, pero ella lo acalló

—De acuerdo, te lo diré. Se citó con alguien en una cafetería, hoy mismo creo que para las 5 de la tarde— Antonio escuchó las palabras de Madeline, mientras lagrimitas caían de sus ojos y el aura depresiva regresaba

—Bélgica…—murmuró— ¿me das un abrazo?

— ¿P-porqué? Oye, ¿estás llorando? ¿Y ahora que bicho te picó?—Antonio la abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro

— ¡Es que mi Romano ya está creciendo! No hace mucho era una pequeña cosita malhumorada… y ahora ya tiene citas…

— ¡Oh!—Bélgica rodó los ojos— ¿No te parece que te estás poniendo demasiado sentimental?

—No…—respondió Antonio frotándose la nariz y con la cabeza apoyada en los hombros de Bélgica

—Me parece que si quieren hacer sus cosas deberían cerrar la puerta— terció Romano, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándolos

—Nosotros no hacíamos nada corazón— respondió Bélgica sonrojada

—Ci-cierto…— acotó Antonio, mirando a Romano con los ojos aun llorosos.

— ¡España, bastardo límpiate la nariz! — lo regañó Romano— de todos modos, no me importa que hagan solo vengo a visarles que voy a salir, y no sé cuando vuelva— dicho esto, se volteó y salió de la habitación dejando a Antonio con la palabra en la boca

—Ro-Romano…—

El aura depresiva de España aumentó, y este se tiró en la cama, con el ceño fruncido y la cara llorosa— No entiendo su forma de ser…— A Bélgica no le gustaba ver a España así, todo triste y desconsolado, así que maquinó rápidamente una salida rápida a la situación

—Antonio…— Bélgica lo tomó de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarla de frente. Una sonrisa gatuna adornaba su rostro— seguro Romano va a su cita. ¿Qué te parece si lo acompañamos?

— ¡Me parece genial! ¡Iré a decírselo!—Antonio se puso de pie, y casi va tras Romano, de no ser porque Bélgica lo atrapó primero

— ¿Que vas a hacer?

— ¡A avisarle que vamos a ir con él! ¿No es eso lo que quieres?—

— ¿Eres idiota o qué?—lo golpeó en la cabeza— no podemos decírselo. No lo vamos a acompañar en el sentido estricto de la palabra… vamos a espiarlo—lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando

— ¿Espiarlo?—

—Claro, mira. El saldrá primero, tras el salimos nosotros y lo seguimos hasta el café y vemos quien es su cita. Después de todo, yo también ayudé a criarlo y merezco saber con quién sale mi corazoncito—

—Madeline… esta es una de tus más brillantes ideas— España la abrazó fuerte, hasta casi dejarla sin aliento— se tratará de algo así como una especie de "misión encubierta" ¿no?

—Si…—dijo ella recuperando el aire— pongámosle un nombre…

—Yo propongo: Operación _**"Tomate en la cesta"**_ — Antonio sonrió

—Es el nombre más patético que he oído… sin ofender. Yo propongo _**"La Cita"**_ no es la gran cosa, pero mejor que el tuyo—

—De acuerdo, se quedará así pero yo elijo los nombres clave. Yo seré _**"tomate"**_ y tú serás _**"chocolate"**_¿te gusta?—

—Bastante predecible… pero me gusta. Ahora no perdamos tiempo y pongamos la misión en marcha—

—Entendido _**"chocolate"**_—

* * *

><p>— Chocolate, ¿estás segura que esto está bien?—murmuró Antonio escondido detrás de unos arbustos—<p>

— ¡Claro España!— Bélgica lo miró a través de los lentes oscuros que traía— ponte los lentes que así no corremos peligro de que nos pillen—

—Listo—

Como si jamás hubieran estado tirados en el suelo detrás de unos arbustos, comenzaron a caminar por la plaza, admirando en paisaje… y rastreando a Romano.

Podrían pasar de lejos como una pareja normal, que daba un paseo tomados de la mano, pero nadie sabía que en realidad ellos eran "espías encubiertos" que trataban de acercarse a la cafetería sin ser demasiado llamativos.

—Míralo Antonio, está allá dentro— Madeline señaló a la cafetería de enfrente— ¿no se ve tierno esperando a su cita?

—Si… —Antonio quitó una cámara de su bolsillo y comenzó a tomar fotos

—De aquí no vemos nada… ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería y lo espiamos desde dentro?

—Genial —

Como quien no quiere la cosa, miradas por aquí, miradas por allá, ambos entraron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento en la mesita más alejada, desde donde podían ver todo, sin ser vistos.

El pobre Lovino se removía incomodo en su asiento. Su cita aun no llegaba.

— ¿Qué crees que suceda? Su cita aun no llega…—

— ¿Y si lo dejó plantado? — Antonio puso una cara horrorizada— No te preocupes Romano, yo estoy para cuidarte…—

—Eres el jefe más patético que Romano y yo alguna vez podríamos tener…—

— ¡Hey, que no me digas eso! Hieres mi corazoncito…—

—Sabes que hablo en broma— Bélgica lo abrazó y cuando lo iba a besar, Antonio esquivó el rostro—

— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí llegó su cita!—

Ambos levantaron la vista para divisar a lo lejos como Romano recibía a_… ¿Feliciano?_

— ¿Que acaso ese no es su hermano?—preguntó Antonio—

—Sí, ese es Feliciano… ¿acaso el es su cita?—

— ¡No digas esas cosas mujer! ¡Que son hermanos por Dios!—

— ¡No lo digo en ese sentido mente sucia!—le reprochó Bélgica— Eres tu el que piensa mal…

— ¿Pensar mal? ¡Tú me trajiste hasta aquí! ¡Dijiste que él tendría una cita!—

— ¡Sí, pero fuiste tú el que sobreentendió las cosas!—

— ¡Pues eres tu el que no se explica!

—_Que les parece si intentan explicarme a mí_— Antonio y Madeline se quedaron de piedra al escuchar al dueño de la voz— _España y Bélgica_

Al lado nada más de la mesa un furioso Romano y un confundido Feliciano esperaban respuesta.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? ¿Acaso fue tu idea bastardo?-_ Apuntó a España y éste se encogió en su asiento— ¿_que acaso no puedo hacer nada sin que te andes entrometiendo? ¡Esto es frustrante, maldición!_

—No... Fue mi idea corazón…—murmuró Bélgica notablemente avergonzada— creí que tendrías una cita, y arrastre a Antonio hasta aquí para espiarte… discúlpame…

—_Lo esperaba del bastardo cabeza de tomate… pero no de ti Bélgica…—_murmuró Romano—

—Es que estábamos emocionados de que tendrías una cita—aventuró España— ya sabes, con todo ese cuento de que los italianos son conquistadores… pues uno se pone a pensar…

—_Pues pasa que no tengo ninguna cita, solo me reuní a hablar con mi hermano. ¿Eso es extraño? Son un par de locos… Vámonos hermano…—_

—_Ve! Fue un gusto verlos Sr. España, Srta. Bélgica—_ Feliciano se despidió mientras era arrastrado por su hermano fuera de la cafetería.

—Creo que lo arruiné todo— murmuró Bélgica— Romano jamás volverá a confiar en mí—

—No te culpes—Antonio la abrazó— También es mi culpa… no debimos suponer nada—

—Si…—

—Peeero... Ya que estamos aquí, ¿no crees que estaría bueno tomarnos un café?—

— ¿Acaso esto es una cita?—murmuró Bélgica sonriendo—

—Depende de cómo quieras verlo tú— Antonio besó levemente los labios de Madeline, dejándola sonrojada_— ¡Mesero! Dos cafés por favor—_

_**Mientras tanto, fuera del café dos cabezas cobrizas miraban atentamente en interior**_

— _Veneziano ¿Mi puesta en escena funcionó?—Romano intentaba ver, pero Feliciano se lo impedía_

—_Sí, ya se besaron Ve!—_

—_Uf! Todo lo que tengo que hacer por ese bastardo…—Romano se frotó el puente de la nariz—_

— _¿Y porque no lo hace el solo? No es difícil decirle "ti amo" a una bella ragazza como Bélgica—comentó Feliciano_

— _¡Nah! Es un bastardo miedoso, pero tiene suerte. Jamás creí que Bélgica se tragaría eso de la cita…—_

— _El amor es tan lindo fratello— Feli sonrió— Ve! ¡Vamos a buscar lindas señoritas…!_

— _¡Vamos! ¡__Quella bionda __è bellissima__!__—_

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS?<em>**

**_XDD_**


End file.
